Frightened
by chicagofantasies76
Summary: What will Sylvie Brett do when her normal life becomes abnormal and Erin Lindsay is there to help her handle what she witnesed
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic! Please leave reviews on what you would like to see more of in the future, or any improvements in my writing;)

It was a normal morning for the young and beautiful Sylvie Brett. Brushing through her blonde hair to quickly weave her fingers around to pin it up in a french braid. She had been working at firehouse 51 for about 2 months and quickly bonded with whom she now called her family. In her head all she could think about is what would today bring. Major and heartbreaking calls? Or heartwarming calls that are not very urgent, but she never did mind. She was quickly dragged out of er thoughts by a loud boom, and her front windows shattering a small tiny metal bullets ricochet off of her kitchen walls. Not injured the petite and frightened paramedic swiftly crawled across her living room and dialed 911. All she could think about as she was lying behind her counter dodging bullets, was hoping that nobody outside needed immediate medical attention. Not long after she ended the call she could her some of the chaos happening 50 feet away from her. "DROP THE GUN AND HANDS UP", a familiar voice screeched from outside. Not even 10 seconds later one single gunshot was fired. One. Not 15 at the same time. One. The woman who was scared to death slowly crawled as slow as she could over to the front window when the door was suddenly kicked in. Immediately she laid down on the floor beginning to ball her eyes out and beg for mercy. She quickly was joined on the floor as the detective begin to comfort her asking if she was injured. When Sylvie quickly shook her head no, she was pulled into a hug. When she suddenly looked up Erin Lindsay was running her fingers through her hair and saying, "shhh it will be ok, i promise it will be ok." Sylvie soon snapped back into reality panicking and breathing heavily asking Erin if anybody had been injured outside. Erin speedily jumped to her feet grabbing the blonde's shoulder telling her to calm her breathing as the pale on the blonde's face began to show. Luckily she only lived 10 minutes away from Erin's house and that is the only place she wanted to be. She shyly asked, " Hey Erin do you mind if I go over to your place for a while. I want to re-shower and maybe possibly take a nap if it is ok with you. Plus I kind of want someone to talk to." Almost instantly Erin began to speak her answer. "Of course, and I can call Gabby and tell her to meet us over there and I can explain everything to her while you can shower and eat and get some rest if you would like." After the moment of silence Sylvie began to feel winded and abnormally dizzy. Erin asked her what was wrong and Sylvie fell into her arms. Erin gently sat her on the floor and checked her pulse. Normal pulse she thought to herself as she checked her body for any bullet wounds she may not have been able to feel because of being in shock. When her search came up empty, she said, "I am so sorry I have to do this." She ran into the kitchen and filled up a mop bucket with ice and water, trying not to spill it on her way back. Hesitantly she dumped the water on the blonde laying on the floor. Sylvie awoke from her dizzy coma with a fluttering of her eyelashes. "What happened Erin frantically began to ask." Usually it would be the other way around, the paramedic asking if the cop was ok. All Sylvie could think of was maybe she was dehydrated, since the last time she drank anything was last night before she worked out and went to bed. "Dehydrated I think, but maybe I was just overwhelmed" Erin knew better to believe the story, but did not question considering her state. "You ready to go sylv?" Erin questioned as the blonde stared out her front window. "Umm yeah, just let me grab some clothes from my room and then i'll be back" Sylvie announced. "I have some clothes at my place that should fit you considering we are about the same size." Sylvie shot back a smile and hugged the brunette before walking out to Erin's car that was sideways parked in the street from the reason she came here. "Thank you for this, not just letting me stay at your place but umm. for what you did for me." Sylvie whispered enough for Erin to hear her. "Anytime you need anything, even if it is not even anything… I am here for you sylv" she said as she wiped a tear from the blondes face.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole ride on the way to Erin's was almost completely silent, other than some small talk Erin would start and soon would also end. Out of nowhere Erin slammed on her breaks as she signaled Sylvie to look out the windshield. They were shocked at the scene and did not know what to do. A mother was trying to drown her newborn in a small, but deep enough creek. At first Sylvie went to go open the handle and jump out of the car but Erin quickly told her not to when she recognized the silver flash that came across her eyes. In the mother's pocket was a gun. A gun. Erin quietly stepped out of her car and approached the mother with a soft fake smile, asking what was wrong. Right when the mother saw the chicago police badge and gun in her holster, she drew her gun and tried to shoot at Erin. Dodging bullets she pulled out her own and before she could say drop the gun, the mother lifted up hers, and shot herself in the head. Sylvie leaped out of the vehicle and rushed to the baby who was still in the water. The little girl wore a bracelet that said _Sophia_. Squirming and screaming the baby girl struggled to roll over out of the water. When the little girl was soon greeted with a smiling woman she stopped crying and smiled. Sylvie quickly took of her jacket and tightly wrapped the baby in it. Since the firehouse was a safe haven, she brought up the idea to take her there. When they pulled up, Hermann was outside running drills when everyone suddenly stopped as they looked up at Sylvie. _Damn she thought to herself. They all found out what had happened earlier, although she figured anyways they would_. She ran inside flashing the man a quick smile. "Gabby Gabby Gabby, I need you please hurry." she yelled as she was starting to run out of breath. Gabby and Matt ran outside of his office to find a screaming blonde with a tiny baby in her hands. "We found her with her mother trying to drown her, it's a long story i will explain later. She had a normal pulse we kept her warm in the car, and no coughing from water in the lungs on the way here." All Gabby was thinking was telling her to calm down and she did. "Ok Sylvie, sweetie I need to you calm down, slow your breathing ok, just give me the baby." Gabby gently soothed. "Her name is sophia, ummm her bracelet said that was her name so that is what we have been calling her." Erin said rubbing Sylvies shoulders. "Okay well let's go get her checked out in the ambo and we can go from there. Okay?" Gabby said. Sylvie responded with shaking her head. The three ladies walked past the men taking a break asking if Sylvie was ok, because she looked like the one who needed help. The baby checked out just fine when Erin brought up Sylvie passing out earlier that day. After those words Gabby insisted Sylvie ti sit down so Gabby could check her out. Not much later Sylvie started to cry and both women sat on either side of her on the gurney. "I just don't know what is happening. The shooting, fainting, and now the baby. What does the universe hate me or something?"Sylvie pleaded. Gabby joined in as Erin was rubbing circles on her back and stroking her hair "no the universe does not hate you, sometimes people just have bad luck, and bad luck sucks." Gabby reassured her. Sylvie did not respond verbally but instead she was staring into space. "Hey um we can take sophia back to my place for a while i already called trudy to do a search for any family and the only family she had was her mom. Her full name is Sophia Anna McGovern and she doesn't have any family. I have always wanted kids since I figured out i couldn't have any, I could foster her and soon adopt her and you could help out if you wanted to." Erin spoke her opinion and soon was hugged by Gabby. Sylvie spoke out of the blue, "Hey can we get going to your place, im not feeling too good and I just want somewhere warm and someplace to sleep". Gabby ran running into Boden's office telling him she was going to leave with brett. He agreed and told her that they could take as much time off as they needed. When Erin and Sylvie were already in the car, Gabby was surprised to find sylvie in the back seat sleeping while Erin was holding Sophia. When Gabby jumped in the front seat Erin handed Sophia to her and said, "since we dont have a car seat you can hold her until we get to my apartment. When we pulled up we did not know weather to carry Sylvie or to wake her up. Erin said she would carry the baby so that Gabby could carry Sylvie considering she was once a fireman. Gabby picked Sylvie up and was very surprised on how light she was. She was thinking to herself maybe that is the reason she passed out. Once Gabby laid Sylvie on Erin's bed she walked out to see that Erin had put many blankets on the floor for sophia to roll around on. Gabby walked over to the counter where Erin was sitting and asked her, "Hey when is the last time you saw Sylvie eat anything." Erin was thinking back to a week ago where her and sylvie met and a diner and al she ordered was water but she didn't even think to ask. After she told Erin that story, Gabby remembered that she was going on a diet to lose weight, but this is taking it way too far. About an hour later Erin and Gabby were startled when they heard a scream coming from Erin's room Gabby stood up and told Erin to watch Sophia. As Gabby turned the corner she saw Sylvie shoot up straight in the bed. Without thinking Gabby sprinted to the bed and sat down right next to her. "Shhh its ok you are safe, shhhhh it's ok cry it all out." Gabby spoke as she was rubbing circles on the blonde's back. They were soon joined with Sophia and Erin and sophia babbled and smiled when she saw sylvie. Erin asked her if it was ok and sylvie nodded. She held out her shaking arms to envelope the baby. About 10 minutes later that baby was hungry and started to cry. When Erin took her to eat, Gabby sat down next to the small blonde and said, "Do you want to talk about it. Not just the nightmare but why you have been not eating?" Sylvie looked up at her and spilled everything to her. "I didn't want to tell anybody, but my mom passed away last week and I didn't know how to handle it. So i wanted to go on a diet and i guess i lost track of what i did not eat. I saw things in my dreams that made me think about, what if the person who was shooting at my house were- she was soon cut off. "You can handle anything" Gabby reassured her.


End file.
